Special and Typical
by St. Danger
Summary: A moment during Luke and Sylar's car ride. War is coming, and the heroes and villains must prepare to survive and win, or die trying. Oneshot, set after 'Trust & Blood'


**Title:** Special and Typical**  
Author: **St. Danger**  
Posted On: **February 9th, 2009**  
Summary: **A moment during Luke and Sylar's car ride. War is coming, and the heroes and villains must prepare to survive and win, or die trying. Oneshot, set after 'Trust & Blood'**  
Genre(s): **General/Drama/Angst/Action**  
Disclaimer:** **I don't own Heroes, but I'm glad they're fixing things and making them better again!  
Rated: **T**  
Warnings/Rated For: **Language, angst, my normal stuff.

**Notes: I just watched the second episode of chapter 4, "Trust and blood", and I'm PSYCHED!! This looks so fantastic! I just had to write this little oneshot on them all (mainly Luke and Sylar) and my favorite pastime of being prophetic and dramatic. Luke... That is this new kid's name right? Well, I wrote this on a whim and a spree of inspiration in about a half and hour. So I'd appreciate it if people pointed out any mistakes, thank you! Review and enjoy!**

* * *

He loved his telekinesis, it was a favorite power of his. But driving was something he liked to do without powers when he could. It was relaxing. He could focus on the road and just_ think_...

Though, Sylar had to admit, he was becoming very fond of his lie detection power. It made interrogations so much easier, and a lot more fun.

Luke was an easy puzzle. A kid who didn't belong, an outcast and a troublemaker. Petty thievery, lying, cutting class, picking fights. It was all so juvenile.

But his power... It made him special. Different from everyone else, so_ special_.

Yet so typical. He was a walking contradiction. Everything about his personality, his life, it was all so typical and mundane. Low-middle class troublemaker, angsty, a deadbeat dad and a mother who didn't really love him, trying to pretend the disdainful looks of his peers and the pitying teachers and adults that shook their heads every time he did something wrong.

But he had a power, a power that was dangerous. A power that made him better than the rest.

Luke needed Sylar. He needed to be loved, to have someone who could understand him, who could make him feel like he was special and not just a freak.

Sylar didn't need Luke, not in the same way. He needed to know about his father, and Luke was just another tool.

Or, at least, that's what Sylar kept telling himself.

Neither one of them had much idea of what epic battle was taking place, what war was being fought. Sylar knew some of it. The men who had tried to capture him.

But he didn't get the whole picture. The fact that out there, right now, the people he had tried to kill or ignore were fighting back.

Peter, Matt, Hiro, Ando, and Mohinder were preparing for an underworld war like never before. Those without powers and those without: there was no good or evil special people. There were those that survived and those that didn't.

Peter was lethally dangerous. Not with his powers - he had yet to regain his ability of keeping multiple powers. His power, depending on what it was, could be dangerous, even lethal.

No, what was lethal was Peter's mind. He was ready for war. And he would win or die trying. He had seen enough in the past few years. He knew he would never go back to his innocence and delusions.

_His_ freedom, _their_ freedom. It would come at a price. But it would be paid or they would die. Freedom was precious, and they would do anything for it. _All of them_.

Claire was smart, in a way. She knew no matter what, they would keep dragging her back. But she wouldn't sit still for long, it wasn't in her. Her friends and family were out there, fighting and preparing, and she was stuck sitting in her home like a good little normal girl. She'd join the fight, one way or another, she would.

Tracy was captured. She'd live, hopefully. Her screams that Nathan was one of them would arouse questions, and Nathan would have to quell them. She'd fight if she could. The betrayal had left her a vengeful bitch, and given the chance she'd have her revenge.

Daphne's fate was undecided. Dead or alive, it didn't matter much. Matt thought she was dead, and that would make him thirsty for payback. Dead, it meant one useful hero lost.

Angela was laying low. A wise choice. She didn't approve of what Nathan's plan was becoming. It was dangerous and would end catastrophically.

Nathan was... Well, he was being Nathan. Lying, manipulating, and conflicted. If his hunters ever found out who he really was, it would spell the end of his life as he ever knew it. Claire was causing more trouble than she was worth, and it was putting him in a difficult spot, both as a leader and as her father. Noah Bennet would not take kindly to any harm coming to his daughter, especially if Nathan could've prevented it.

If Sylar and Luke had any idea of all this, their mission would change. Sylar would find his father as hastily as possible, and then he'd fight. There was no doubt.

A normal human killing a superhuman was totally different than one superhuman killing another.

The former is something Sylar had the utmost hatred of, unless it suited his purpose, and in no universe would the government's regime of extermination of superhumans suit Sylar's purpose.

Luke would fight along Sylar. Sylar, the first person to ever understand him. Luke would do almost anything for Sylar at this point.

And truth be told, Sylar was growing fond of the kid. Not too much, he knew better, but the boy's company wasn't intolerable. In fact, it came close to making Sylar content.

He smirked as he saw Luke drifting off to sleep in his seat. He telekinetically moved the mechanism to tilt the seat back slightly. Luke mumbled something and rolled over on his side, curling up.

Sylar turned his eyes back on the road, a smile playing at his lips. The kid was alright. He might even be useful.

At the very least, Sylar would give it a little while before deciding whether or not to kill him after he found his father.


End file.
